


Eye Of The Hurricane

by sal_si_puedes



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: Different first meeting!AU: Harvey is still Harvey as we know him from the show and Mike is still Mike but in this story they meet a couple of weeks before Harvey is promoted to senior partner and gets to hire his personal associate. They meet at a fundraiser at one of New York's finest art galleries and are instantly drawn towards each other. Naturally, smut ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, [lawsonpines13](http://lawsonpines13.tumblr.com/) for helping me to get this right!! <3<3<3

There’s lively chatter and soft, slightly indifferent music playing in the background and both the champagne and the canapés continuously served by polite, attentive waiting staff are truly excellent. The company is rather boring though, at least for the most part and at least according to Harvey – and that’s the only _according to_ that really matters, after all. 

There’s Jessica, of course, that’s a plus, but she’s engaged in a vivid conversation with one Tony Gianopoulos about what can only be either something highly lucrative or something bordering on illegal, or, given the man she’s talking to, it’s most likely a bit of both. The remainder of the guests, at least as far as Harvey can see, is your garden-variety fundraiser clientele – rich and blasé, not interested in very much else but in themselves.

Harvey’s mind is soaring after the huge deal they – _he_ – just closed this afternoon and his senses are almost painfully alert and keen. He’s looking for an engaging, if possible challenging conversation or, if that should not be in his cards tonight, a good fuck. 

The exhibition itself isn’t actually half bad and the paintings, even though a little too abstract for Harvey’s taste, are vivid and their colors soothing and at the same time vibrant and inspiring. He lets his eyes trace the shades of blue and takes a step backwards, sipping on his flute of champagne. It’s almost empty, so he sets it down on the bistro table to his right.

“They are magnificent, aren’t they?”

A striking woman with long, dark hair and a seductive smile steps up to him and confidently positions herself very close to him at his side. “You know,” she murmurs as if she was letting him in on a secret, leaning in even closer, her lips almost touching Harvey’s ear, “Hauser & Wirth wanted him for this retrospective, but George” – she is referring to the artist, of course – “told them to go fuck themselves and that he’d never sign with them, not over his dead body. He’s very loyal,” she adds after a short dramatic pause.

Harvey turns around to face her and raises his eyebrows, both admittedly intrigued and yet slightly irritated by the boldness in her words and the harsh, ruthless tone in her voice. He doesn’t like her perfume, though, it reminds him of awkward afternoons at his mother’s new place back when they were still occasionally talking, and it sends a subtle shudder through his body.

“Lauren Pearl,” she introduces herself, inching even closer and holding her hand out for him to shake, her eyes never leaving his. “I’m the owner of the gallery.”

“Congratulations,” Harvey says, taking her hand in his and shaking it firmly. “You seem to have made quite a deal there.”

“You bet I did,” she murmurs, lowering her head a little, the look in her eyes turning slightly sleazy, her hand still clasped around his. “What do you say I’ll take you to storage with me and show you the ones we didn’t hang?” The hold of her fingers around his tightens for a moment when Harvey tries to withdraw and she ostentatiously licks her lips. “I’m sure my husband won’t mind, if you know what I mean?” She winks at him and runs her thumb over the back of his hand. “He’s not here and besides, he’s not really very interested in… art.”

“Oh,” Harvey replies, taking a step backwards, and tilts his head. He withdraws his hand from her grip and tries to smile apologetically. “I don’t sleep with married women.”

“But,” she says and puts on an annoying little pout that doesn’t fit very well with the bold woman from only a few moments ago. “But what if, like I said, he doesn’t _mind_?”

“ _I_ mind,” Harvey says and gives her a curt nod, straightening his back and squaring his shoulders when she closes in on him again. “I—“

“Hors d’oeuvre?” 

One of the waiters who are constantly floating around the room has appeared next to them out of nowhere. He steps between Harvey and Lauren Pearl, holding out a silver tray with the most delicious looking morsels beautifully arranged on it. His sparkling eyes and his slightly tousled hair make Harvey’s heartbeat accelerate immediately – not to mention his full, pink, obviously very pliant lips. Harvey can’t remember ever having seen lips as pink as those and it’s surprisingly hard to tear his eyes away from them as they move to form more words.

“They’re all organic. Oh, and vegan. Except for those with the veal, of course. And the ones with the lobster.”

Lauren just raises her eyebrows and turns around on her heels to stalk away without saying another word.

“It looked a bit as if she was bothering you,” the waiter says and his voice takes on a hush-hush, conspiratorial tone, which Harvey happens to find incredibly endearing. “So I thought I had better step in and come to the rescue.”

Harvey breaks into a short, amused laugh and takes one of the tiny canapés from the tray he’s still being presented. Appearances need to be kept up, after all. “Aren’t you a knight in shining armor,” he says, still grinning.

“I don’t know about _shining_ , but you’re damn right – that is _exactly_ what I am,” the waiter replies and actually wriggles his eyebrows. “I’m Mike, by the way. Mike Knight.”

“Really?”

“No, ‘ _course_ not,” he shakes his head and takes a small step closer. “Mike Ross.” He smells absolutely delicious and his scent and the warmth he’s radiating make Harvey’s cock twitch in his pants. “But you didn’t look too happy with her advances so I thought…”

“You’d come over and rescue me from the evil gallery owner?”

Mike’s eyes widen and he almost drops the tray. “Holy shit! She’s…?”

“Lauren Pearl, yeah,” Harvey nods and snatches another exquisite bite from Mike’s tray. “Those are really good,” he mumbles around the food.

“Great,” Mike sighs and shakes his head. “So in my noble rescue attempt I pissed of the woman who holds my paycheck…” Mike looks sheepishly at first but then a smile brightens his face. “The things I wouldn’t do for you, my lord.” His eyes search Harvey’s and his smile broadens.

“Delicious,” Harvey says after he has swallowed the canapé and licks his lips. “I think I’ll have another one.” 

When Mike blushes slightly, Harvey’s heart misses a beat and his stomach lurches. He feels strangely drawn to that young man in the white waiter’s jacket and with those tempting pink lips. Slowly, he reaches for a third hors d’oeuvre.

Mike’s eyes never leave his hand, they follow his fingers to his mouth and stare at his lips as they nip the food from between thumb and index finger. 

“Tasty,” Harvey grins and Mike just nods, blushing an even darker shade of red.

“Yeah, I know,” Mike says and he’s talking rather quickly now. “I mean, technically we’re not supposed to have any but I came here right from my last tour, so I had to skip dinner and I haven’t had a proper lunch either, just a pretzel, so I was hungry and… yeah, well…” He bites his lips, and all Harvey can think about is how soft and delicate they have to be to the touch.

“Your last tour,” Harvey says, a little absentmindedly, and Mike winces. 

“Yeah. I work as a bike messenger as well and… My last tour took a bit longer than I expected, so I had to skip food if I wanted to be on time for this gig.”

“So you’re a waiter _and_ a bike messenger, “ Harvey asks, his eyes searching for Mike’s. 

“Yeah,” Mike grins. “When I’m not busy being a knight in shining armor…”

“Hmmm…” Harvey hums and nods towards the painting closest to them. “What do you think about those?” He wants Mike to stay, and to talk about the exhibition seems the most logical thing to do, so that’s what he goes for. 

Mike straightens his back and turns to look around the gallery for a moment before he replies, the canapés sliding back and forth a little on his tray as he moves. 

“Well, one thing is clear, he’s definitely no Cy Twombly.” Mike grins and looks at the painting Harvey has pointed out, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes. “But the colors are really good, nicely layered, I mean, just look at the way the foundation shines through in some spots, almost translucent, and in others the acrylic looks much more opaque. I bet natural light brings them out even more beautifully, makes the canvass really come to life...”

“So you’re an art critic as well,” Harvey smiles, letting his eyes wander first over Mike’s face and then back to the painting. “Cy Twombly, huh? Pretty impressive.”

“What?” Mike turns back and looks at Harvey again, his eyes still a little unfocused at first before they light up with the most mischievous sparkle Harvey has ever seen. “I’ve been here for a little over an hour serving these,” he lifts the tray up a bit and Harvey helps himself to another canapé. “I’ve heard people talk – and this is not my first gallery gig, if you know what I mean. I have picked up plenty of lingo by now.”

“Really impressive,” Harvey says, and this time he really means it. “With skills like that you would make an excellent impostor, a master fraud, don’t you think?”

Mike keeps silent for a moment, biting his lips before he speaks again. Harvey is itching to run his fingertips over those lips, to stop Mike from doing that, to feel the texture of his lips against his skin.

“So, are _you_ an art critic then?” Mike’s voice sounds a little smaller than before, a little more hesitant. “Or a gallery owner, maybe? Agent?”

Harvey shakes his head. “Closer.”

“Baseball?”

“Attorney. I close situations. Corporate law.”

“Ah,” Mike nods. “That fits.”

Harvey looks at him questioningly, curious to know what’s going on in Mike’s mind.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been watching you,” Mike says “The way you walk through the room,the way you talk to people. You read them, even when it’s you who’s doing the talking. You take in everything, you notice everything. I bet you’re an excellent closer, probably the best one the city has ever seen.”

Mike is still staring at him and the intensity of his gaze makes Harvey’s skin tingle. The pull Mike’s body has on him is beyond intense and everything else in the room somehow seems to fade and become fuzzy around the edges. Harvey’s cock is getting harder by the second and the way his heart keeps fluttering doesn’t exactly help things either. He has never thought it possible but he’s _this_ close to ravishing Mike there and then, his eyes zeroing in on Mike’s lips and the blood rushing through his veins with a deafening, thundering noise. He needs some air and he needs it now.

“Listen,” he says, taking a deep breath and decidedly grabbing a paper napkin from the edge of Mike’s tray to wipe his fingers. “Good talking to you. Those really were delicious. Thank you – and thank you for rescuing me earlier.” He gives Mike the hint of a bow. It’s difficult to tear himself away from him but Harvey knows that if he doesn’t do it now, things might become complicated. And he isn’t sure either of them needs complicated right now. “Don’t let me keep you any longer, from whatever it is you should be doing…”

“Yeah, right.” Mike bites his lips again and looks around. Harvey is almost pushed to his limits by the gesture by now and he clenches his jaws to keep himself from doing something that he can’t take back. People are still milling about the room and the other waiters are busy offering them snacks and drinks. “I should be…”

“Yeah,” Harvey nods and turns to make for the door. “You should.”

“Hey,” Mike calls after him and he turns around again. “Let me know if there’s anything else I can do for you.”

Harvey just raises his eyebrows and shakes his head. He crosses the room quickly and steps outside for a moment, the cool night air burning in his lungs when he takes a deep, calming breath. His reactions to Mike have been overwhelmingly strong and intensely immediate and he can’t recall the last time he has been attracted to someone that instantly and that much. 

His imagination is running wild with what he wants to do to Mike, how and where he wants to touch him, to take him, again and again, and those images are so vivid they make Harvey’s head spin. His cock is impossibly hard by now and Harvey is glad that there are only passers-by who don’t really look at him as they hurry past. He leans back against the wall next to the gallery’s door and closes his eyes for a moment. The traffic and the constant hum of people talking, cars honking and doors opening and closing sounds strangely distant to him until there is the sound of one door falling shut that makes his eyes snap open.

It’s Mike who has stepped out onto the pavement, hands shoved into the pockets of his trousers, looking around until he sees Harvey.

His eyes light up and the smile that plays on his lips tugs at Harvey’s heart almost painfully. He longs to pull that young man into his arms and to never let him go, not ever. The urge to claim and to protect that washes through him catches him by surprise and his chest constricts.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Mike says and closes the distance between them, leaning against the wall next to Harvey. “I quit.”

“What?” Harvey’s eyes widen and he turns his head. Mike is staring straight ahead and biting his lips again, _goddammit_.

“Yeah,” Mike nods and turns his head in Harvey’s direction so their eyes meet. He smiles faintly. “I quit. I have too many jobs anyway, bike messenger and this and then the thing I’m doing with Trevor, and—“ His smile broadens to a grin and he nods again. “And who knows? I might even go back to college.”

Apparently, Mike likes to hear himself talk or he is nervous and it’s just his nerves that cause the babbling, but Harvey doesn’t really care. Mike looks far too edible like that, eyes sparkling and his lips so pink and wet when he licks over them, so all Harvey can do is look and listen.

“Should be easy to catch up again,” Mike goes on, sounding a little out of breath. One sideway glance to Mike’s crotch tells Harvey that Mike is as hard as he is, and from the way the vein in his throat pulses, Harvey gathers that he’s just as turned on. Good.

“I’ve a bit of a freak mind,” Mike says, shifting and biting back a moan as he adjusts himself. “Oh my god…,” he mouths, his breathing hitching, and he squeezes his eyes shut for a moment. “I could recite the entire Declaration of Independence for you right now if you wanted me to,” he says, turning his head and catching Harvey’s eyes. “Or Carnegie’s menu or, I don’t know? Moby Dick? Or the BARBRI legal handbook. Or I—I’m babbling, right?” he interrupts himself, blushing. “I’m sorry.“

Harvey pushes himself away from the wall and steps right in front of Mike. He shoves his hands into the pockets of his trousers, leans back a little and tilts his head.

“Do you want to come home with me?” He pulls his right hand from his pocket and takes the lapel of Mike’s jacket between his thumb and index finger. He slowly strokes downwards, his eyes never leaving Mike’s. They’re at the center of a storm right now, in the eye of a hurricane. 

Mike swallows and drops his eyes for a moment, letting them follow the soft, stroking movements of Harvey’s hand. “I don’t know if I can wait that long,” he whispers and blushes the most adoring shade of red. “I…”

He looks up and everything seems to be frozen in time and space for a blink of a knock before Harvey closes the distance between them and kisses Mike with so much hunger and want it leaves them both breathless after only a few short moments. 

And Mike kisses back with a trust and an abandonment that makes Harvey’s head swim. Their groins brush against each other and now he can feel that Mike is hard, too, so hard, and that’s the moment Mike moans into his mouth.

“God,” Mike breathes into their kiss. “I never thought you could want someone that much… Oh my god,” he gasps as Harvey reaches around him and places a hand on the small of Mike’s back to pull him close and flush against him.

Their erections rub against each other through the fabric of their clothes and all Harvey wants to do is to pull his and Mike’s pants down and have Mike right there and then.

Apparently, Mike has the same thought because his trembling fingers find their way to the button of Harvey’s trousers and clumsily try to undo it, just like that.

“Fuck,” Mike hisses when Harvey takes a small step backwards and catches Mike’s hands in his.

Harvey knows they need to stop this now even though in a way he can’t really bring himself to care. Just one second longer, just one more touch, and Harvey fears that he might be beyond caring that the world would be watching.

“Not here,” he groans just in time, breathing heavily. “We can’t…”

“Okay,” Mike nods and grabs Harvey by the arm. “But I know where.” He drags him back into the gallery and through the kitchenette and office into a small storage room, his fingers digging into Harvey’s muscles almost painfully, and Harvey winces as his clothes cause the most tantalizing friction rubbing against his rock hard cock.

“Hurry,” he hisses as Mike closes the door behind them and his hands fly to his crotch and he frees his cock with trembling fingers while Mike unzips his own trousers and pushes them over his hips along with his underwear. “God,” Harvey gasps as Mike quickly turns around, one hand wrapped around his straining erection, and looks Harvey straight in the eyes.

“This is insane,” Mike whispers and his whole face is burning with arousal. He bites his lips and takes a deep, shuddering breath. “I want you to fuck me,” he says, licking his lips _just so_. “God, I can’t even begin to tell you how much I want that.”

“God, Mike,” Harvey pants, briefly cupping Mike’s face with one hand. He leans in and devours Mike’s mouth in a greedy, breathless kiss. “Turn around.”

“Just to take the edge off,” Mike moans as Harvey’s fingers part his cheeks and travel along his crack. “I still want to come home with you.”

“Fuck…” Harvey’s finger breaches Mike’s entrance and Mike is so fucking tight around him it takes his breath away and makes his skin tingle. He works Mike open as thoroughly as he can in the short period of time he’s able to take. His cock is oozing pre-come and he’s so hard it hurts. “This is not going to take very long,” he murmurs when Mike’s muscles tighten around his fingers and Mike moans. “God, you’re so _tight_ …”

Mike is moaning, hissing and cursing under his breath, urging Harvey on, and he’s stroking himself, fucking into his own fist with short, stuttering, desperate thrusts that nearly drive Harvey insane.

He withdraws his fingers from Mike’s body and fumbles in his jacket’s pocket for that small foil package he has slipped into it when getting dressed earlier, just in case. He fishes it out and tears it open, pulling the condom out and rolling it over his cock. Thank god it’s lubed so Harvey runs his fingers over it and brings some of the moisture to Mike’s entrance. 

“Hurry,” Mike moans and thrusts back against Harvey’s fingers. “Come on, hurry…”

Harvey doesn’t have to be told twice. He positions himself and enters Mike in one long, steady stroke that draws twin moans from both their lungs. 

“Oh my god,” Mike whispers and his channel tightens around Harvey. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god… So good, so fucking good…”

Holding his breath and squeezing his eyes shut so tightly he sees stars is all Harvey can do. When Mike leans forward a little, bracing himself against the wall with his forearm, his other hand still wrapped around his cock, Harvey’s hands find their way to Mike’s hips, desperate for some leverage. He begins to withdraw but then pushes back in almost immediately, seemingly unable to be outside of this body ever again. His cock throbs inside of Mike and he can feel that he is close, so close already and when Mike shivers around him, Harvey knows that he has only a couple of thrusts, five or six maybe if he’s very lucky. 

“Come on,” Mike urges, tightening his muscles again and then relaxing them and this is when Harvey can’t hold back anymore, not for one more second. “Come on…”

He fucks into Mike with deep, claiming thrusts and deep down he knows that that is exactly what he’s doing, claiming Mike, marking him, making him his. It shouldn’t be possible, not like this, but apparently it is, and before Harvey knows it he’s spilling himself deep inside of Mike and Mike is trembling around him and coming over his own hand, moans of the most intense pleasure filling the room and harsh, heavy panting. 

Harvey’s cock gradually softens inside of Mike and the moment he has to pull out comes far too soon. The sensation of sliding out of that hot, tight channel draws another moan from Harvey’s lips and his spent cock twitches in his hand. 

Mike stays leaning against the wall like that, sticky fingers still loosely wrapped around himself, and tries to even out his breathing until Harvey has taken care of the condom and is reaching for Mike’s shoulder.

He turns Mike around and pulls him into his arms, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

“How is that even possible?” Mike murmurs against Harvey’s shoulder. 

“I don’t know,” Harvey kisses into Mike’s hair and inhales deeply again. “I’ve never… not even remotely… and I…” He shakes his head and smiles at the sensation of Mike’s strands tickling his face. “I don’t know.”

“Take me home,” Mike whispers, and Harvey nods.

They quickly wipe themselves clean with some paper towels they find on one of the shelves and straighten their clothes as much as possible before they share one last lingering kiss and Mike opens the door again.

If the way Mike looks is any indication of how Harvey looks, what has just transpired behind that door is written all over him as well.

Confirmation that this is in fact _exactly_ the case comes only a second later when Lauren Pearl enters the back office and stops dead in her tracks as soon as he sees them. She narrows her eyes and presses her lips together, shooting first Harvey then Mike a deathly glare. Then she turns around on her heels without saying a word and storms out of the kitchen.

“Good thing I quit,” Mike murmurs, running his fingers through his truly messy hair. 

“Yeah, probably,” Harvey grins and gives Mike a tiny shove towards the door leading to the kitchen. “Let’s get our coats and get out of here.”

On the way to Harvey’s place they make out like teenagers in the back of the town car, the partition drawn up and their hands everywhere on each other. 

Mike giggles throatily when Harvey tries to sneak his hand into Mike’s trousers and he cants his hips to give Harvey better access. He’s already getting hard again and so is Harvey, and Harvey can’t wait to be inside of Mike again.

Which is exactly what he tells Mike, causing Mike’s cock to twitch against Harvey’s fingers. 

The elevator ride up to his condo is pure torture and for a moment Harvey considers pressing the emergency stop button and taking Mike right there and then but he wants to do it properly this time, wants to take his time and to explore and enjoy Mike’s body to the fullest.

So when they are inside Harvey’s place and have taken their coats off, Harvey pulls Mike close and cups his face in his hands. He runs his thumb over Mike’s pliant, well-kissed lips and smiles. 

“Do you want a drink?”

The smile that lights up Mike’s face takes Harvey’s breath away.

“Can I take it to the bedroom?” he asks, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Harvey’s lips. “Then yes, in that case I’d love a drink.”

Harvey nods and kisses Mike back, lingering just there for a while, letting their lips brush against each other and inhaling Mike’s scent.

“You smell so fucking good,” he whispers and he can feel Mike smile in reply. 

“Wanna eat me?” Mike mumbles and now it’s Harvey’s time to smile.

“Most definitely,” he says quietly, letting his tongue dart out and run over Mike’s upper lip. “And I will. Some day soon.”

“Good.”

“Yeah.”

Harvey lets go of Mike to pour a glass of scotch and then he leads Mike into the bedroom where he sets down the glass on the bedside table.

“Come here.”

Mike steps into his arms as if it were nothing when in fact this feels like everything to Harvey. 

“This is a bit scary,” Mike whispers and Harvey nods.

“Yeah a bit, but not really, not much…”

They undress each other slowly, letting their fingers brush over every centimeter of exposed skin, lips and tongues following in their fingers’ wake. Mike is beautiful, devastatingly so, and Harvey simply can’t keep his hands off of him. He wants to touch him everywhere and in every way he can think of and then some more. 

This time, they take their time touching and kissing and getting to know each other’s bodies to their hearts’ desire.

It’s a good thing they took the edge off before in that storage room, Harvey thinks, and not a second later Mike says those exact words to him out loud. 

Nevertheless they have to stop for a moment after just a few minutes, both too wound up again already and not ready yet to let it come to an end. Harvey props himself up on one elbow, panting heavily, and then he reaches for the glass on the nightstand. He takes a small sip and lets the exquisite scotch roll over his tongue and around in his mouth. It has nothing on Mike’s taste, though, Harvey comes to realize. He takes another sip and leans down, searching for Mike’s eyes.

Mike nods. Their lips meet and a thin rivulet of liquid pours from Harvey’s mouth into Mike’s.

Mike swallows and his lips brush against Harvey’s because Harvey just can’t move away from Mike, not even an inch. When Mike licks his lips, both their lips, Harvey’s stomach clenches and it feels as if he’s falling. For some completely insane reason he’s so crazy about Mike it makes him dizzy.

“I’m kinda crazy about you,” Mike whispers, his eyes still closed and his lips against Harvey’s. “Just so you know.”

“How do you do that?” Harvey murmurs, claiming Mike’s mouth in a slow, languid kiss.

“I don’t know,” Mike says when they break apart again, searching for Harvey’s eyes. “It’s just…” 

“Yeah,” Harvey breathes and shifts a little closer, the tip of his hard cock nudging against Mike’s thigh. “Yeah, I know… Now, where were we?”

“Right there,” Mike grins and rolls onto his side as well, facing Harvey and bringing their groins together. “I want to see you this time.”

When Harvey breaches Mike’s body, settled between Mike’s open legs, they both hold their breath and the sensation of Mike’s heat pulsing around him nearly sends Harvey over the edge without either of them moving at all. 

There is so much trust in Mike’s eyes, so much arousal and so much need. They stay like that for a while, listening to each other’s erratic heartbeats and savoring the sensation of being so close it almost hurts. When Harvey’s cock twitches inside of Mike and hardens even more, Mike moans and his muscles contract, urging Harvey to please, _please_ move. 

And Harvey does. He slides in and out of Mike in a slow, deliberate rhythm, Mike’s hands roaming his back or cupping his ass to steady him or to pull him even closer, even deeper inside, and this time their arousal builds gradually until it feels as if they melt together and fly.

When orgasm claims him, Harvey is surprised at first. It’s like nothing he has ever felt before, a profound sense of detachment yet the unshakeable notion of being anchored, and it’s not violent and sharp like the first time just an hour or so ago but it pours through him like a slow wave of cresting pleasure and it shakes him to the core. When it washes him ashore again and recedes, nothing is like it has ever been before. 

Mike is shaking in his arms, spilling his release between their bodies, their skin slick and hot, and he’s holding him close, so close, his fingers digging into the muscles of the small of Harvey’s back. 

Harvey stays inside of Mike as long as he can and even when he finally has to pull out it feels as if a part of him is still sheathed in that tight, welcoming heat. For a moment he allows himself to rest his head on Mike’s chest, letting Mike catch his breath and the slowing rise and fall of Mike’s rib cage coaxing him to do the same. Then he rolls onto his back and quickly disposes of the condom, his chest and throat still raw with what just went down between them.

“Hey,” Mike murmurs and worms his way into Harvey’s arm. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah,” Harvey smiles and pulls the covers over them. “You can say that.”

“Hmmhmmm…” Mike kisses Harvey’s chest and lets his finger circle Harvey’s nipple playfully. “Will you bite mine?” He asks and Harvey nods.

“Of course. Some day soon.”

“Great!” Harvey can actually feel Mike grin against his skin. “Can’t wait.”

They spend the next hour or so exploring each other’s bodies, lingering touches and kisses, licking and tasting each other wherever they can reach and Harvey knows it’s just a matter of time before his desire for Mike will overwhelm him once more and he needs to bury himself in Mike’s tight heat again. 

Mike has fallen silent and his movements have almost ceased. His head is resting on his outstretched arm and his eyes are closed. He’s humming low in his throat and the vibrations of his voice make Harvey’s cock twitch.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Harvey says, running his palm down Mike’s side.

“I’m thinking,” Mike says, sliding his leg between Harvey’s, “that I might really go back to college, finish it for real this time and then go to Law School after I graduate.” 

“You want to go to Law School,” Harvey inquires, a slight note of doubt swinging in his words. “And you’ve decided that just now?”

“No, not really,” Mike grins. “I mean, I’ve gone through some tough shit, have had some issues and fucked up quite a lot of things in my life…” He falls silent for a moment and averts his eyes. When he looks at Harvey again his eyes are dark and wide. Harvey shifts a little and the way his cock rubs against Mike’s makes him bite back a moan.

“But,” Mike continues, breaking the silence. “I don’t want to do that anymore. And I’ve always wanted to be a lawyer, ever since I was a kid, so it’s not about you, well not really, at least not about you being one. Or maybe it is, I don’t know…”

Mike falls silent, looking down and biting his lips.

“Hey,” Harvey says and finally, finally can reach out and do what he’s been longing to do almost since the moment he first met Mike. He runs his thumb over Mike’s lips until Mike relaxes a little and sighs. “Mike. Look at me.”

Mike looks up and there is a strange glitter in his eyes that Harvey can’t quite place. 

“What’s on your mind? You’re lost in thought…”

“I was just thinking… maybe it _has_ to do with you a bit or with you being a lawyer. I mean, it’d be so much easier for you to introduce me to your friends and colleagues as a lawyer or a law student than as a bike messenger.”

“Mike,” Harvey says again and holds Mike’s eyes when Mike tries to look away again. “I don’t care about that. I’d be happy to introduce you to my friends and colleagues as a bike messenger. Or as a waiter.” He smiles. “Or as an art critic.”

The smile that spreads over Mike’s face ignites a burning desire in Harvey’s soul, the urge to protect that smile at all costs and under any circumstances. 

“Even though most of my friends aren’t that much into art,” Harvey grins. “So I’m not really sure if they’d be very impressed by that.”

“Oh, I can be very impressive – and you know that,” Mike says and the invisible weight that seemed to have been resting on his shoulders is suddenly gone. 

“Oh yeah?” Harvey reaches around Mike and pulls him closer. “Why don’t you impress me some more then, hmmm? Show me what you got?”

“Gladly.” Mike murmurs against Harvey’s lips, and when Harvey catches Mike’s lower lip between his, Mike’s hips jerk and Harvey can feel how Mike hardens quickly. “Thought you’d never ask.”

Mike’s voice is husky and betrays the same longing that blooms inside of Harvey. 

“God,” Mike moans and rolls his hips again, drawing a low moan from Harvey’s lips. “How do you even do that? I’ve never been so turned on in my life…”

“It’s the Specter Special…” Harvey’s hips mirror Mike’s movements, his cock hard against Mike’s hot, pulsing skin. “Impressive, right?”

“Sounds a bit like breakfast,” Mike breathes, chuckling softly, as Harvey pulls him on top of him. “Eggs over easy and… bacon?” He spreads his legs and straddles Harvey, pulling up his knees a little for leverage. His cock is hard against Harvey’s stomach and it’s already leaking with pre-come. 

“I’ll give you breakfast.”

Harvey thrusts up and his erection slides up Mike’s crack, causing Mike to moan, his fingers fisting into the sheets next to Harvey’s face.

“Come here.”

Harvey reaches out and grabs another condom and the lube from the bedside table. He rolls the condom over his cock and slicks himself up quickly. 

“I want you again,” he nuzzles against Mike’s throat and quickly sucks a love-bite into Mike’s pale, beautiful skin. He can’t wait to let his fingers trace it later, in the morning. “Now.”

“Oh god, yes,” Mike moans and sits up. He rises to his knees and positions himself, his hand joining Harvey’s around his cock, guiding Harvey to the entrance to Mike’s body. 

Mike sinks down on Harvey’s cock slowly, taking him in gradually, his body opening up to Harvey as if it was nothing.

It is everything.

Once Harvey is fully sheathed in Mike’s tight channel and Mike’s muscles clench around him in a maddening, deliciously torturous way, Harvey loses track of time and space. All he can do is let his body take over and let himself drown in Mike completely. 

*****

They never talk about it or make a conscious decision but after that, Mike practically moves in with Harvey. Outside of work and Mike’s newly found college routine they become nearly inseparable. On some days Mike even waits for Harvey outside the office, during lunch break or in the evening, leaning on his bike and grinning, or he rides home with him in the back of the town car, sometimes sucking him off and sometimes just holding his hand and babbling along about his day. Sometimes he listens to Harvey with wide eyes and slightly open lips and that, of course, leads to Harvey fucking that impossibly tempting mouth right there and then, with Mike on his knees between Harvey’s legs.

And it’s not just the sex, which continues to be absolutely amazing and mind-blowing, but everything else as well. Their minds and lives align in the same perfect, all-consuming way their bodies do and their profound conversations feel as good as the easy banter.

Harvey never would have thought that being with someone could feel so incredibly good and be so easy, so reassuring and so much fun. 

“You won’t believe what happened today,” he says to Mike one evening when he comes home, Mike’s head bent over textbooks, pens and papers at the dining table, the cone of light from the lamp over his head casting soft shadows on his face.

He ruffles Mike’s hair and places a loving kiss on the crown of his head. 

“Hmm?” Mike looks up from his studies and blinks. “What?”

“You won’t believe what happened in court today,” Harvey repeats with a smile and walks over to the fridge to fetch a bottle of beer for himself and one for Mike.

“Did Maria fuck up again with that machine gun of a mouth of hers?”

Harvey had been promoted to senior partner just a week ago and got to hire his very own associate as per Pearson Hardman traditions, a brilliant yet frequently far too clever Harvard graduate by the name of Maria Monroe. Harvey’s stories about her development and the challenge she quite often posed, and not only to him but to basically everyone in the firm were among Mike’s favorite tales from the firm.

“Nah,” Harvey shakes his head. “She actually did all right. No, the judge in the Suntec case tried to blackmail me into giving him a job at the firm because he claimed I had slept with his wife.”

“He… _what?_ ” Mike’s eyes go as wide as saucers and Harvey can’t help but grin. 

“Yeah. Judge Pearl.”

Mike furrows his brows for a moment and then his hand flies up to cover his mouth. “No _way_ ,” he mumbles against his palm and Harvey nods.

“Way.”

“That _bitch_!”

They both break into a laugh that leaves Harvey slightly out of breath and tears rolling down Mike’s cheeks.

“Guess she put two and two together and thought she’d get back at me somehow?”

“We know for a fact,” Mike says, wiping his face with the back of his hand, “that you did _not_ fuck the evil gallery owner that night.”

“Exactly,” Harvey nods, taking a deep breath and raising his bottle to Mike. “Because I fucked _you_ that night.”

“Twice,” Mike adds, taking a long swig from his bottle. “No, wait… Three times.”

“Which is exactly what I told the judge,” Harvey grins and brings the bottle to his mouth.

“You didn’t!”

“Sure did,” Harvey confirms and Mike actually blushes. “You should have seen the look on his face…”

“God, I love you,” Mike says and, realizing what he has just said, falls silent. The look in his eyes changes ever so slightly and his lips curl into the faintest of smiles. “I really do, you know?”

“Yeah,” Harvey smiles back and bows down to catch Mike’s lips in a gentle kiss. “I know. And just for the record – the feeling is entirely mutual.”

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr - come and say "Hi!"!


End file.
